


love-ish

by thollnds



Series: something good [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A sequel that can be read on its own, F/M, Fluff, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, aw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thollnds/pseuds/thollnds
Summary: Peter and Michelle kissed, things are only slightly different in the morning.(Sequel to seven-ish, but can be read on it's own! yay)





	love-ish

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to no other than @tomszendya on twitter <3

She woke up in his arms. She looked around the room and realized she must have fallen asleep around three. The house was messy, and quiet. She saw a few other people around, sleeping in the lazyboys and on the carpet under blankets. She didn't register much, just closed her eyes again and drifted off. She could feel his grip on her tighten, and she was brought closer to his chest than she was before. He smelled like beer and weed, but still like Peter. Like flowers. Michelle let a small sigh escape her mouth and she felt his lips brush against the top of her head, his slow hands drifting down her body- it felt like a dream but she knew it wasn't, he was there. He gripped her waist, mumbling something. She couldn't hear him, it was foggy.

_Like you, Michelle. Like you-_

Michelle hummed, pressing her slightly ajared mouth to his clothed chest, she felt him breath in and out, his chest raising and falling. Her hands moved up into his hair, fingertips grazing his scalp and intertwining his curly hair. She played with it slightly, before moving down to the nape of his neck and drew circles across his flesh.

_Loveish you._

And she fell asleep.

 

Michelle awoke again and Peter was gone, she breifly thought maybe it was all just in her head, but she could feel him on her, and that was real. Michelle sat up, rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hand and ran them down her face, cupping her cheeks. Last night was in her veins and she was buzzing. She kissed Peter Parker in a closet. She kissed him and touched him as much as she always had wanted to do. Suddenly, she was warm all across her body and she couldn't help but smile. Michelle stood and made her way through the maze of mess and spilled drinks across the floor. Flash was busy in the hall cleaning up, and he smirked at her. Michelle's smile faded and she rolled her eyes, her bottom lip jutting out. She brushed off her shirt, and walked to the door.

"Did Peter leave?" Michelle muttered, licking her teeth as she looked over her shoulder.

"About a half hour ago, he didn't want'a wake you." Flash said, dumping the dustpan into a garbage bag. "So, you and him?" He winked.

"Piss off, Thompson." She grumbled, and walked out.

 

Michelle came home to an empty house. Her sister was at dance practice, and her mother was off _somewhere_ doing _something_ and probably thought Michelle came home last night and was still asleep. Michelle made her way to the kitchen, there was a note on the counter that read, _Gone Shopping, Sheryl'll Drop Off Sophie,_ and Michelle thanked God (she was in her right mind to believe in God after last night, despite the never ending debates she has every Sunday with her mother about how religion is used to control and manipulate, before furiously stomping away and locking herself in her room so she doesn't have to go to church) that she didn't have to pick up her little sister, and poured herself a glass of raspberry lemonade. She took two sips before trudging up the stairs and to the bathroom where she set her cup on the edge of the sink. Michelle pulled her phone out from her back pocket, and was a little surprised she didn't lose it at Flash's house. She had two messages.

_Ned (Loser #2): You scarred me, I've been scarred. [4:27am]_

_Ned (Loser #2): Did you get home safe? Are you still with Peter? Wanky. [8:03am]_

Michelle grumbled before sending exactly five angry face emojis to Ned (Loser #2) before feeling a slight emptiness in her stomach, and she wondered why she hadn't heard from her Loser #1. Michelle clicked on his contact, the picture had changed from a snapshot of him studying to a selfie of the two of them together on the couch and her breath was caught in her throat. She pressed messages and typed one out.

_Hey loser, get home safe?_

Delete.

_Peter! Did you get home alright?_

Delete.

_Hi, Peter..._

Delete.

Michelle bit the inside of her cheek and looked at herself in the mirror. Her fingers rose to her lips and she ran over them with her thumb, letting out a shaky breath. Michelle thought about all the years she spent thinking she would never be the romantic type, the type that looks at their reflection in the mirror and thinks it would look better with _that person_  by their side. She thought about all the nights in the past few months where she knew there was something different in the way she peered at Peter when he was scribbling notes down in class, and the real reason why she started sitting closer to him and Ned at lunch. She wanted a friendship, a companion, but in it she found someone that she has such a strong mix of feelings for, it makes her feel crazy. Michelle looked away from herself in the mirror, this side of her was unrecognizable (or maybe it was just dormant before, she can't ever remember liking someone, or even having a crush. Michelle spent so long building up walls to protect herself, she forgot to build a roof. Spiders can climb).

She let her phone drop next to her drink, and pulled off her clothes. Michelle didn't step into the shower until it was scalding, and let the burn of the water rid her away of any fingerprints Peter Parker left behind.

 

* * *

 

 "I think I told her I loved her." Peter spoke, running a hand through his damp hair. He could see the fond glowing on Ned's face and he furrowed his brows. "Love-ish, I said I love-ish her. That's weird isn't it? I was half asleep, half drunk and I told her I love-ish her? That's not even like, grammatically correct? Is It? God, I hope she didn't hear."

Ned tilted his head to the side, looking towards Peter. "Peter, do you love-ish Michelle?"

Peter stared at Ned before moving his gaze out the window, and he remembered thinking about all this last night. Lord, she was beautiful, exquisite even. She was smart, and he was moved by her. Michelle moved him. The way she spoke her mind, and lived by her own being. He chewed on his nail, and maybe he knew this all along. It was just, liking Liz was so completely different because it was Liz. Unattainable Liz who was perfect in all her glory, who sat in a throne created by everyone at Midtown Tech, and it was just so obvious. He lusted after her, and imagined a perfect world where she lusted after him too, until they lived happily ever after in a pretty blue house in the suburbs with a picket fence. It was never realistic, but Peter liked it to be for the time being.

Liking Michelle, it made sense. It burned so slow that he didn't even realize until one moment that Michelle was perfect too. She was rough around her edges, and she was the type of girl who could really hurt you- but never would. She was observant, and provisional. Michelle was a storm of mystery that Peter thinks he'll never figure out in this lifetime, he could never have the time. Every ounce of him ached to be next to her, hold her and just look at her like he did last night. He wanted to count her eyelashes and freckles and kiss her pretty lips until she smiled under him. Peter liked an idea of Liz, a picture he created in his mind of her. But he liked the real Michelle that was sloppy drunk at Flash's house, and the real Michelle that is annoyingly attentive at Decathlon practices, and the real Michelle that rests comfortably on his couch during movie nights.

So, maybe this was a revelation. Maybe this was the end of something he had come to have, and beginning something he had secretly wished for during class when he watched her sketch with the Stark Industries pencil she stole from him. He remembered the way she kissed him and how desperate it had been, and how he ached for every inch of her. Whatever that meant, he needed her.

Peter looked back at Ned, blinking slowly. "Yeah." Was all he said, and Ned felt a spring of happiness shoot through him.

 "Tell her, dude!" Ned gasped. "Like, sober!" Ned grabbed Peter shoulders and shook him slightly, making Peter's eyes bug before pushing Ned away from him. Peter flopped onto his bed and groaned. "Take her to the carnival fundraiser and _woo her."_

"Can Michelle Jones even be wooed? Is that objectifying her?" Peter grumbled and Ned snorted, taking Peter's phone that was charging at his desk, and threw it at him. It bounced on his mattress and landed on his arm. 

"Do it now."

Peter fumbled the phone in his hands and felt his heart rattle in his chest, looking at Ned before closing his eyes. It felt so real. He love-ished Michelle Jones, and maybe she felt the same, and he was about to invite her to the dumb school carnival that she would never even bother going to in the first place and _tell_ her. Ned finally grabbed the phone from his hands after five minutes and dialed her number. It rang and rang in Peter's ear until it went to voicemail and he couldn't help but think _typical MJ_.

 "H-hey, Michelle. It's Peter. Um-" He stopped, looking at Ned who gave him a thumbs up. The phone was burning against his ear, and he swallowed. "Can you come over? Like, when you can. You, er, uh, don't have to. But, I want to talk? To you." Peter furrowed his brows and grimaced. "So, call me back. Or don't, I, uh. I'll see you later? Bye."

"You're such a loser." Ned said, and Peter threw his face into his hands.

It took about thirty minutes of sulking before he felt his phone vibrate against him and he sat up so fast he almost hit his head on the top bunk of his bed. He could feel his cheeks warm and his breath stagger, and he _couldn't_ look at the screen. Peter closed his eyes, raising the phone up and peeked at it.

_Michelle <3: I'll be over in about ten minutes, I just got out of the shower. Didn't feel like calling. See you soon. [1:47pm]_

He wondered when the heart showed up beside her contact name for only about 15 seconds before he was rushing Ned out the door with a "see you later" and a "thank you!"

 

Usually when Peter paced it was because of Spider-Man related activities and May was there to sit him on the couch and calm him with some hot chocolate, now it was because of MJ and May was working at the homeless shelter until 6:00. He felt like he was about to put a rut in the floorboards when there was a small tap on the door and he almost jumped through the roof. Peter grit his teeth and exhaled before he opened the door to see Michelle standing in the hall with her hair tied up and some baggy sweats hanging from her hips. 

"Michelle." He breathed, his eyes dancing across her face.

"Hey, Parker." Michelle said, her lips parting slightly as butterflies rushed to her gut. "Are you going to let me in?"

Peter frumbled, stepping aside as she walked into his apartment. She had been there before for movie nights and homework, but never like this. It was just them, and that very thought made Peter's hands clammy. He shut the door with a click and turned around to see Michelle eyeing a picture frame on the wall with a small smile that made his heart giddy. Peter walked over to her, and he was dying to touch her. Put his hands on her hips, arms around her waist, it almost felt like it should've been an organic reflex for him to do so, but he didn't. Peter looked at the picture with her, him as a toddler in Ben's arms.

"Michelle,"

"Is that all you can say now?" MJ turned to look towards him, her hands falling into the pockets of her sweatpants. "Am I that good of a kisser?"

Peter's face went red, and he could feel it throb with embarrassment. His hand gripped the back of his neck and he pressed his lips together. "No, I- uh, was going to follow that up with something before I was _rudely_ interrupted."

Michelle smirked. "Go on."

"Do you want to go to the school canival with me? As a date, like, a _date."_ He thought he didn't say it, that the words just ran through his brain like they had been for fifteen minutes, but the look on her face said other wise.

Michelle was scanning his face, trying to think of a reason to say no. She was out of town? She was getting sick? School fundraisers were dumb and she would never be caught dead going to one? Michelle tried to remember how she scrubbed his touch off of her this morning in fear of getting attached, or of getting hurt. But she realized the thump in her chest that ran throughout her body meant that it was too late for her, and the glimmer in his eyes meant that he would never break her. A rejection was in the back of her throat, but a _yes_ was sitting on the tip of her tongue, just waiting for her to open her mouth.

And she did.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a third part so keep an eye out for that ;)
> 
> follow me on twitter- @hocodaya !


End file.
